Fun, Merlin's style
by Cooper101
Summary: One rainny day Morgana got bored, and went to Merlin with Gwen, so they could have some fun.


It was a rainy day, again. It was the fifth time this week, in which Morgana couldn't go for a ride. She was starting to go mad from boredom.

She then had a brilliant idea.

"Come on Gwen we're going to see Merlin" she smiled at her maidservant.

"Why are we going to see Merlin he's not ill. He's perfectly fine – for Merlin that is". Morgana just laughed at her maid's silliness.

"I know, but I'm bored and who is the only person in the castle that knows how to have a laugh and a half?"

"Merlin"

"Exactly, we are going to drag him, away from whatever chores he is doing, and he is going to entertain us". Morgana was out the door before her maid could reply. Gwen just smiled to herself and followed her mistress.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen walked down the corridor to Arthur's chambers.

When they reached the door they knocked politely and waited for a reply.

"Come in" The two girls opened the door and walked in. "Ah Morgana, Gwen what can I do for you?"

"It's not you that we want, it's Merlin – Um where is he?" Morgana eyed Arthur before she heard a noise.

"Under her" all three looked to Arthur's bed to see Merlin's legs pocking out from underneath.

"Um, Merlin this may sound a bit stupid, but what are you doing under Arthur's bed?" Morgana knelled beside Merlin's legs waiting for a reply.

"Cleaning. It's the only place I haven't dusted" he then came out from under Arthur's bed to look at her. His face was covered in dust. He looked like he'd been up a chimney.

"Right well you are coming with Gwen and me. You are going to entertain us"

"I am?" Merlin looked at her as if she had gone completely mad.

"Yes, you are, come on" Morgana grabbed Merlin's arm, picked him up and walked him out the door, and too her chamber's.

* * *

"Ok how board are you?" that was the first question Merlin asked them.

"Very" Morgana and Gwen chorused.

"Right, ok, I know what you need to cheer up" Merlin smiled at them.

"You do?"

"Yep, you need a bit of M.P.M.S that stands for Music Playing Merlin Style".

"Ok, how do we do that?"

"Easy, you got a music room?"

"Yah, why?" Merlin shook his head. They really need to get out more.

* * *

When they got to the music room, Merlin picked up an old guitar. Morgana used to play with it when she was younger gently making noise that drove Uther mad. She couldn't play if her life depended on it.

"Ok, just let the music take you away, let your body control the mind. Listen to the rhythm of the music. Move where you think you should move". Merlin then started to play, and without thinking Morgana and Gwen were dancing to the music laughing as the danced.

They never knew Merlin was so good at playing music – who would have thought.

And then he started to sing and dance with them.

"_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
it's a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we get_  
_everybody here is out of sight_  
_they don't bark and they don't bite_  
_they keep things loose they keep it tight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_  
_everybody's feeling warm and bright_  
_it's such a fine and natural sight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Suddenly Morgana and Gwen started to sing along.

"_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
it's a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we get_  
_everybody here is out of sight_  
_they don't bark and they don't bite_  
_they keep things loose they keep it tight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_  
_everybody's feeling warm and bright_  
_it's such a fine and natural sight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we like our fun and we never fight_  
_you can't dance and stay uptight_  
_it's a supernatural delight_  
_everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_  
_everybody's feeling warm and bright_  
_it's such a fine and natural sight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_we get in on most every night_  
_and when that moon is big and bright_  
_it's a supernatural delight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_dancing in the moonlight_  
_everybody's feeling warm and bright_  
_it's such a fine and natural sight_  
_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"._

From that day on, they meat up in the music room and laughed and danced all their worries away and forgot who they were and had fun.

**End**


End file.
